<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scent by cherryandpeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596597">Scent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryandpeach/pseuds/cherryandpeach'>cherryandpeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cat Hybrid Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Cat/Human Hybrids, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, slight exhibitionism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryandpeach/pseuds/cherryandpeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were thinking of me, weren’t you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire flat was quiet. Yuta was attending a class and would be back in an hour or so, and Johnny had a long shift at work, coming home at 9 pm the soonest. A lot of time before that.</p><p>Jaehyun was left by himself. All alone. Only him in the entire apartment. No other voices, no other pairs of eyes. Just him.</p><p>His sensitive nose twitched, not that used to the absence of other flatmates. Their leftover scents were barely lingering in the air, clinging to some of their belongings. Jaehyun’s ears weren’t registering anything, just a few street noises from the outside. He was standing in the middle of their living room alone, just giving it one last look around.</p><p>Then, with a quiet but very pleased sigh, Jaehyun took off his t-shirt and discarded it on the floor. He slowly lied down on the couch, breathing in, breathing out. The leather wasn’t particularly comfortable but Johnny has spilled food on it so many times and it always got cleaned so nicely. It was easy to wash any stains off of it, to get rid of any shameful evidence.</p><p>Jaehyun put his thumbs beneath the elastic of his boxer briefs and pushed them off his legs in one swift motion, his snow-white tail fluffing up and stretching out a little after being contained for so long.</p><p>Was it pathetic? A little. Was he ashamed? Maybe.</p><p>Was he still going to pleasure himself while thinking of Yuta? Without a second thought, yes. Pretty much. That was the plan. He didn’t get a chance like that too often so he wasn’t going to waste it. He has brought everything he needed and put it on the small table, then shuffled the table closer to the couch so now he didn’t have to reach too far to grab the lube. His head was propped up on Yuta’s pillow and Jaehyun’s nose was almost pulsing with excitement, picking up his crush’s smell.</p><p>Too bad it was just his scent, not Yuta himself. In the long months of crushing hard, Jaehyun has never quite gathered up the courage to confess. Yuta had stuff to focus on, a degree to pursue, a job to keep. He had so much on his head and although Jaehyun knew they were close, very close even, he also couldn’t dare to try to overstep any boundaries. Yuta was too busy to love him back and he was fine with it, mostly. He was alright with being his favorite kitten only platonically.</p><p>Until moments like this one came, where his libido couldn’t handle the dry spell anymore and he had to relieve himself, somehow. A little shamelessly, but necessarily so. And the flat happened to be empty, for a change, which provided a perfect opportunity.</p><p>Any chances of keeping quiet flew out the window very early on. Jaehyun couldn’t even contain the sudden and audible sharp inhale through his nose just as the cold lube made contact with his warm palm when he squeezed it out.</p><p>Well. No one was there to hear him, anyway. He didn’t have to keep quiet.</p><p>Rubbing the gel between his fingers to warm it up a little, Jaehyun tried to relax. He put one of his feet on the floor, the leg bent in the knee, and threw the left leg over the back of the couch, his left foot just sort of hanging in the air. He was probably going to regret it later but for now, it seemed like the best option. He wanted good access and he wanted his knees as far apart as possible without holding them in place with his hands.</p><p>His lubed up fingers traveled down his body, barely touching anything on their way. Jaehyun’s breath hitched when they passed his groin and went lower. He only got naked and didn’t even start prepping but his cock was already quite interested, slowly stirring to attention with just the promise of what’s about to come.</p><p>One wet finger circled his rim. Jaehyun sighed, closing his eyes, and pressed at his hole with the pad of his middle finger, testing waters. He was relaxed, mellow, so it didn’t take much time for him to squeeze the finger in up to the first knuckle. His nostrils fluttered with an inhale when he started moving the digit, trying to get used to the intrusion.</p><p>The stretch wasn’t bad, but it also wasn’t good <em>enough</em>. Jaehyun preferred to be stretched much wider. He had to be patient though, since it’s been a hot minute since the last time he could have done this.</p><p>While he was working himself open with one of his hands, the other was laying by his head, pressing the pillow closer. Yuta’s smell was the strongest on it since he used it everyday and didn’t share it with the rest of them, like he did with his blankets or towels. Jaehyun shivered, rubbing his cheek and nose all over the cushion, inhaling with delight. Yuta’s scent spread through his body like electricity, tickling him all the way from his head down to his curled toes. He could feel himself shaking.</p><p>After a quick break from sniffing Yuta’s pillow to apply more lube, Jaehyun pressed a second finger in. It didn’t ache, it didn’t make him stop, so he scissored his fingers. His hips jerked up at the familiar feeling. Lube dripped down his ass, making his fluffy tail damp. He loved the drag of his fingers against his inner walls. His body was getting worked up, heated up. He was getting there, slowly but surely. The expected pleasure wasn’t even there yet but it was just a matter of time. He couldn’t wait to be spread around more than just two fingers, to split himself open, to feel it deeper.</p><p>He wished to be stretched around Yuta. To have him there, where he needed him, where he wanted him the most.</p><p>He has never even seen Yuta naked but he’s seen enough to know he’d love what he’d find under Yuta’s belt. He liked his knobby hands. His firm grip. His lovely lips.</p><p>He liked the entirety of Yuta and wished for them to be as close as possible. He knew Yuta would make him feel better than he'd ever felt.</p><p>Jaehyun slid his fingers out of himself, applied even more lube, and started to press firmly at his rim before pushing the fingers back inside. His body was pliant, soft, even if his spine was trying its best to bend him in a pretty arch. After a while his thighs started to tremble; he needed more, it was no longer enough. The third finger made its way inside him. The slide of the three fingers combined was much, much better. The knuckles passing his rim made him breathe in and out faster, more irregular; he got more vocal. The sensation of being stretched was able to fog his mind, send him elsewhere. His head was light, misty, but that was maybe because of how he kept forgetting to move his head away from the pillow to breathe. He was kind of suffocating himself with it, obsessed with the scent, not able to pull away for too long. He needed the smell close, everywhere, all around him.</p><p>His fingers sped up and soon he started to massage his prostate with them, his hips moving in tandem with his wrist to meet the movement and make him press deeper, harder. A low whine formed at the back of his throat. His moans were breathy and vibrating, he could feel them better than hear them as they resonated throughout his ribcage. The squelch of his fingers pumping in and out of his ass would reach his ears were it not for the white noise he began to hear. All he could focus on was <em>Yuta, Yuta, Yuta</em>. His scent, his voice, his touch. The divine things he could do to him. The way Yuta’s cock would feel inside of him, splitting him open and driving him insane.</p><p>Jaehyun’s pinky joined the rest and Jaehyun groaned aloud at the sensation. It was so good, nearly good enough. He kept breathing harshly, making little noises into the fabric of the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut and seeing stars and sparks. His cock was leaking, crying from the neglect, begging to be touched. It would bump against his thighs, even against his stomach as Jaehyun’s hips kept rising and falling, but Jaehyun didn’t want to touch himself like that. His balls felt tight and almost achy but Jaehyun had both of his hands busy. He wanted to come from fingering himself. From his fingers and Yuta’s scent.</p><p>His scent…</p><p>The fresh wave of scent got to him way too late. The sound of the door being opened and closed didn’t reach him. He didn’t realize he wasn’t alone until he heard a thump.</p><p><i>Oh</i><em>.</em> He forgot to lock the door, didn’t he.</p><p>And now Yuta was standing in the doorway, a bag of groceries dropped by his feet, a single apple rolling away on the carpet. His eyes were big and unmoving, one of his arms down by his side, the other still reaching backward where he just shut the door behind him. He was perfectly still, his chest barely rising with each breath he took through his comically open mouth.</p><p>And in front of him, there was Jaehyun. Jaehyun with four fingers up his asshole, a little (a lot, he was quite generous with it) lube spilled on the couch from where it trickled down his buttcheeks, pooling around where his long tail laid squished against the leather, his cock heavy and thick on his stomach, red and leaking, neglected.</p><p>From Jaehyun’s fuzzy perspective, Yuta was almost perfectly in the middle, between his knees; just a few feet away for it to be real. From Yuta’s perspective, it was difficult to see anything aside from Jaehyun’s ass on the display, right there, in front of him, “facing” the doorway where he froze. He could see everything and frankly, he couldn’t look away, drawn to the place where Jaehyun’s fingers disappeared, as if an invisible force tied him to it.</p><p>It’s almost like Jaehyun wanted him to see his hole stretched and filled as the first thing after walking into their flat.</p><p>But Jaehyun didn’t plan it. He was just unfortunate enough. Just lucky enough.</p><p>Jaehyun felt a flush run down his neck, his chest. He was blushing all over, embarrassed about being caught.</p><p>But he didn’t pull out his fingers. For a few seconds, he didn’t move at all, and both of them just stood there, frozen still, like a movie put on pause.</p><p>And then something went through Jaehyun’s veins. Maybe boldness. Maybe excitement. Maybe even plain stupidity. Without a rush, he pulled his fingers out, but only a little, only a knuckle, and squeezed them back in deep the very next second. Yuta’s eyes were fixated on the movement so he repeated it. And again. And again. Flicked his wrist harder. His tail was shaking and swiping on the coach but aside from that, Jaehyun remained stoic and sure. His insides were on fire; sparking, burning, roaring with flames. His skin was hot and flushed. His ears stood up. His eyes were almost challenging, even if they were hooded and glassy with pleasure.</p><p>He was daring Yuta to speak. He was daring him to move.</p><p>And finally, Yuta did.</p><p>“Do you need help with that?”</p><p>“God, <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>Yuta was by his side in a blink of an eye, half kneeling on the couch between Jaehyun’s legs. His hand found its way onto Jaehyun’s cock and Jaehyun hissed at how cold the hand was compared to his very much warmed up body.</p><p>“No, don’t,” he whined, his ears convulsing, trying to lie flat, “I-I’ll come too soon. I need you inside, now.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Yuta didn’t question any further. He stood up and undid his pants, a bit clumsy but fast, taking them off along with his underwear. Seeing him naked from the waist down made Jaehyun’s cock throb and weep. Yuta wasn’t even hard yet, but the very presence of him already aroused Jaehyun. The fact that he’s been caught. That Yuta saw him pleasure himself on their shared couch. How he was looking at him right now, his pupils blown wide.</p><p>And how thinking of Yuta right here somehow did bring him when Jaehyun needed him.</p><p>Jaehyun’s entire spine shook.</p><p>Yuta began to touch himself, kneeling between Jaehyun’s thighs and tracing his friend’s naked body with his eyes and his other hand. Jaehyun’s head lolled to its side as a deep sigh tickled his chest from the inside. He could feel Yuta’s touch on his taut stomach, on his pecs, his hard nipples. Then Yuta withdrew his hand.</p><p>“Is this my pillow?”</p><p>Jaehyun would have flushed if he wasn’t already hot all over.</p><p>“Mmm? Oh, yeah.”</p><p>“Did I leave it here?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>A pause. The world stood still.</p><p>“Oh, holy fuck.”</p><p>Jaehyun almost giggled at how audible Yuta’s realization was.</p><p>“You were thinking of me, weren’t you?” Yuta’s voice sounded different. It went deep, raspy, it had a pull in it that made Jaehyun open his eyes and look at the man above him.</p><p>The way Yuta was glancing down at him made Jaehyun’s balls tighten.</p><p><em>Oh.</em> This is how he wanted to be looked at. How we wanted Yuta to look at him. With how one of his hands was resting by Jaehyun’s head and how he was looming over him, Jaehyun felt trapped and secure at the same time, all because of Yuta, a man shorter than him but somewhat stronger, holding more power.</p><p>“Y-yes, I was,” Jaehyun stuttered, tipping his chin higher to seem bolder. His fingers were still inside of him so he began to move them again, loving how caged and caught he was feeling, the daring side of him trying to show off.</p><p>Yuta took his hand from the pillow and shot it downwards, catching Jaehyun by his wrist. Jaehyun gasped but let Yuta take his fingers out of him, letting out only a small whine of protest at how empty he got. Yuta lowered himself a little, one of his eyebrows raised. His grip was firm, both on Jaehyun’s wrist and on his own cock which he continued to pump. He was getting there, growing in size and beginning to glisten at the tip.</p><p>“Do you do this a lot, huh?” Yuta murmured, cocking his head to the side, making Jaehyun see even more cloudy than before. “Think of me like that?”</p><p>Jaehyun began to shake his head but reconsidered it and nodded once. He didn’t jerk off often, but each time he did it in the past few months, Yuta was always somehow involved.</p><p>Yuta smirked.</p><p>“Oh, kitten. You want me to fuck you? You want me to stretch you open? To bend you in half and have my way?” The tone of his voice was so dangerous it made Jaehyun’s mind shatter. If before Yuta was the only thing he could hear and see, now he was also the only thing Jaehyun could breathe. He couldn’t even answer properly, just let out a mewl and tried to put Yuta closer with his thighs, stopping himself at the last moment.</p><p>He didn’t even know where Yuta was going with it but he wanted to find out.</p><p>Yuta tutted.</p><p>“I need you to answer, kitten. Do you want to be mine?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jaehyun panted, beginning to squirm.</p><p>“Only mine?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>Yuta bit his lip, looking down at Jaehyun’s trembling thighs, at his wet cock. Jaehyun’s asshole was clenching around nothing so Yuta brought his hips closer and grazed it with the crown of his cock, just barely getting caught on the rim.</p><p>Jaehyun’s head thumped against the pillow as a whiny moan slipped from between his lips. He could barely stand the anticipation. He was already overwhelmed, even by Yuta's scent alone.</p><p>“Do you want me, little kitten?” Yuta whispered, enticing and sinful. He kept maneuvering his hand and gliding his cock between Jaehyun’s slicked cheeks, teasing him. “Do you need me?”</p><p>“Yes, <em>fuck</em>, yes.”</p><p>“How bad?”</p><p>“Very bad.”</p><p>“What do we say?”</p><p>“Please, please! Fuck me, hyung. I need you so bad, I need you now, I can’t wait much longer...”</p><p>With one painstakingly slow move, Yuta pushed himself inside. Jaehyun’s eyes rolled back into his skull.</p><p><em>Yes.</em> That was it. The lovely stretch, the glide. He felt full and complete. His entire body went rigid for a second before he relaxed, his back coming down from the bow it shaped itself into. Yuta was decently big and fit him just right, like Jaehyun’s ass was made to accommodate him.</p><p>“Tell me when you want me to start moving,” Yuta rasped.</p><p>“Now, do it.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“I’ve waited for you for literal months, just do me already, please,” Jaehyun whined out, hooking his ankles behind Yuta’s thighs and trying to urge him to move.</p><p>Fortunately, Yuta didn’t need to be asked more times. His hips snapped forward, burying him smoothly all the way to the root, his balls making contact with Jaehyun’s tail. The little white fluff shook as Jaehyun’s entire body trembled. It was a feeling like no other.</p><p>Yuta began to thrust in and out. His hands kept changing positions, going from Jaehyun’s hips to his knees, from his arms to his waist. Jaehyun was just as handsy. He’s dreamt of it for so long he wanted to make the best of it. Wanted to remember it as clear as a day; remember how good Yuta felt, how soft yet hard, how surely he handled him, and how he drove him to heaven.</p><p>When his pace fastened, the slap of skin on skin resonating all over their flat, Yuta grabbed Jaehyun’s hips and bent over him closer.</p><p>“Did you imagine me like that, huh?” He huffed out, his expression cocky despite the visible strain. “Ramming your ass like that?”</p><p>Jaehyun could weep, his eyes getting impossibly teary.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he babbled out, his tongue feeling foreign as milky white clouds covered his vision and his mind.</p><p>“Just me?”</p><p>“Just you, only you.”</p><p>“Me fingering you?”</p><p>“Nooo,” Jaehyun wailed, moving his hands up and down Yuta’s back, pressing him closer, closer, as close as possible. His blunt nails left a few marks in their wake.</p><p>“What did you imagine, then, kitten?”</p><p>Jaehyun sobbed. “Y-your cock… I thought of you fucking me, claiming me, taking me as yours, I...”</p><p>Yuta cursed quietly, then changed his position and started to hit Jaehyun’s prostate right on, to drag against his walls most deliciously. “Are you mine?”</p><p>“Yes, all yours.”</p><p>Yuta grabbed him under his knees and brought his legs closer to his chest, almost folding Jaehyun in half. Jaehyun’s hips were now barely keeping up with the pace of the thrusts, his mind foggy and loud, making him more pliant and almost boneless.</p><p>“I’m so close, so close,” Jaehyun breathed out, sounding almost like he was saying a prayer, begging for release.</p><p>“Can you come with your dick untouched, kitten?”</p><p>Jaehyun nodded, knowing full well that touching himself would only make him thrash and scream louder. He was so damn close, anyway. “Yes, I can. Just, fuck me like that.”</p><p>So Yuta did. He kept hitting him just right, and Jaehyun felt each thrust going straight to his groin, to his head. He was floating, free-falling. His stomach has never felt this tight. The pull was almost unbearable.</p><p>When he peaked, he cried out. From ecstasy, joy, relief. He painted their stomachs white, just as white as his vision, as white as the thick fog behind his eyes. Yuta kept fucking him throughout it, allowing him to shoot out the rest of his load before he pulled out when it became too much. Jaehyun didn’t even realize he'd been fucked bareback until Yuta started to pump himself above him, between his shivering legs, right over his spent cock.</p><p>“On my chest and face, please,” Jaehyun pleaded, his voice not demanding, just whiny. Yuta laughed shortly before he shifted closer and aimed higher. Soon pearly ribbons spurted out from the head of his cock, landing across Jaehyun’s abs, even hitting his chin. The warmth made Jaehyun hum out, an enjoyable sensation as he was coming down from his post-orgasm high. He darted out his tongue to try to reach the milky substance below his bottom lip.</p><p>Yuta inhaled audibly, reaching over to stroke one of Jaehyun’s ears. “You’re fucking unbelievable.”</p><p>Jaehyun hummed again, pleased with himself, before he chuckled at a thought. “And you fucked the unbelievable.”</p><p>A gentle slap landed on his stomach, too light to actually be mean. “Jaehyun, you could have… told me, you know. That you wanted it. It didn’t have to be a secret.”</p><p>Jaehyun opened his eyes and looked at his friend. Maybe it was the orgasm or the nudity, but he felt like his filter disappeared. “I didn’t want to impose. You have so much going on. Having me would mean more chores on your head.”</p><p>Yuta’s mouth twisted. “Kitten, you would not be a chore. You are so, so important. I thought you weren’t interested in me, so I didn’t try anything. But, God, I’ve liked you for such a long time. I wanted this, and I wanted more. I wanted all of this with you.”</p><p>Jaehyun could feel a pout appearing on his lips. “But… I thought this would only complicate things… and that you were too busy to date…”</p><p>“Too busy for you? Never,” Yuta shook his head. “I’ve always found time for you. I would go sleepless if it meant I could spend more time with you. You’re the most important to me, Jae.”</p><p>Jaehyun looked down. So many thoughts swam in his head, but one finally appeared above the surface. “So, can I be yours?”</p><p>“God, yes,” Yuta chuckled, lowering himself onto Jaehyun to peck his nose. “You’re mine. And I’m yours. No more assuming what the other is thinking or feeling, okay?”</p><p>Jaehyun smiled. His tail bounced against the couch with excitement. “No more of that. We’ve wasted enough time dancing around each other.”</p><p>“With Johnny in the middle,” Yuta laughed, reaching up to play with Jaehyun’s ears, much to his glee. “Do you think he noticed? How drawn we were to each other?”</p><p>“Dunno, but he will realize it if we don’t clean the couch.”</p><p>“Shit. You’re right.”</p><p>Neither of them moved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/cherryandpeach">come talk to me about yujae</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>